I love you
by InsolentLady
Summary: Nezumi comes back to Shion just like he promised. What will happen now? Rated M for a reason! Collab with Therys.


**Hello! Another story online, but this time a No.6 fanfiction. No worry we are still working on the Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. They might take a bit since we are both busy with exams.**

**We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A tall figure dressed in cloaks walked through the desert. He was already walking since days, a normal human would've given up already, but he wasn't normal and he had a goal to work to. His precious one. It had been months since he saw his precious one. He really longed for the day they would meet again. He wanted to feel his skin against his again, dance with him, read with him, breath with him. He couldn't forget him. He didn't want to forget him. He realized, perhaps too late, that he couldn't live without him.<p>

He looked up as he saw buildings in the horizon. He was close. He smiled happily and continued to walk, faster this time. Being so close to his goal made him regain strength. He couldn't wait anymore.

In the new build city, a small bakery was located, or well; rebuilt. Karan's bakery was as thriving as ever, busy with customers from open till close. She really got it tough to a point where she couldn't run the shop alone. Luckily her son Shion was more than willing to help her out. And this was just an ordinary day, slowly getting to closing time. Shion was all alone in the bakery, preparing the last few cherry pies his mom asked him to before she went out for shopping. While softly humming a very familiar tune, which was engraved in his memory, he washed the fresh plucked cherries.

The stranger arrived in the city, he looked around as he tried to find the building he was looking for. It had been months and everything looked different. People had been working hard to restore everything. He smiled Shion had always believed in them. It seemed silly that he never believed in them before. He sighed softly. _'I don't mind everything being restored, but where do I find him?'_ He whispered softly to himself.

He smiled and walked to the woman. "Excuse me? Could you tell me the directions to the bakery?" He was so close! Karen would know where Shion was for sure! Oh he could almost wrap his arms around the white haired man! "Of course!" The woman smiled at him cheerfully. "It's actually right around the corner, but you should hurry! Only 5 more minutes before they close for the day." He nodded and bowed. "Thank you!" He ran towards the direction she meant and almost cheered out loud when he saw the bakery. He moved to the door and opened it, walking in he saw the one he was searching for.

The small bell above the door chimed, Shion looked up in surprise. A customer only 5 minutes before closing time? That didn't happen often, but a customer must be served at any time.

With a kind smile on his face he turned around; "Good evening, how may I help y..." His voice slowly faded as he faced a stranger, all dressed up in cloths.. It was hard to figure out who he was.

He smiled seeing Shion's face, his expression going from cheerful to surprise when he saw him. He knew Shion couldn't see his face since he was dressed in cloths. "Good evening." He moved his hands up and slowly pulled down his hood to reveal his blue hair followed by his face. Shion's eyes widened as the man removed the hood, hands covering his mouth as he felt out a small whimper in shock. It was him! Nezumi, had returned like he'd promised.

Tears welled up in his eyes almost immediately, his heart pounding like mad in his ribcage. "N-Nezumi..?" He couldn't believe it, was he dreaming? Were his eyes playing a faul trick on him?

Nezumi smiled and nodded. "Shion." He simply said as he walked towards to small man. He wanted to run to him and hug him, kiss him! But he knew Shion was in shock, he would take it slow until he believed he was really there, and not just an illusion.

He stood in front of him now his eyes moving over him, to his amusement Shion was wearing an apron, pink with frills. "You look like a little housewife." He smirked. "E-Eh?" Shion looked down at the apron he was wearing, one of his mother's favourite. She'd told him to wear it since she claimed he looked adorable wearing it. A blush stretched on his face. "I-I'm not.." He replied to the tease.

Nezumi chuckled, Shion looked so adorable with his blush and the apron. He leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Shion once gave him a good bye kiss. This would be their welcome back kiss... And he hoped it wouldn't be the last one they shared. He wrapped his arms around him as he held him close against his body.

Shion was about to say something but words were lost the moment he felt two soft lips pressed against his. Slowly his eyes fluttered close, hands clenching around the fabric of the man's jacket. The kiss was warm, gentle.. Somewhat like their last. Moments passed until Shion pulled back slightly, his cheeks flushed to a bright shade of pink as he looked up at his visitor. "You kept your promise.." He said breathlessly. "I always do, I came back to you and if you want me, I will stay." He smiled gently as he held Shion, stroking his back softly. He loved the flushed look on the face of Shion.

Nezumi's words sounded hard to believe; the guy was a traveler, always on his feet.. But it had been his wish since Nezumi left that day.. For him to return and actually stay by his side. "Are you for real?" "Yes I am, I think I've seen enough. Unless we would go on honeymoon." He smirked as he moved one hand to Shion's face and gently stroked his cheek. "I know I was always somewhere else, but being away from you is like a curse, I'm not complete without you."

"N-Nezumi.." Was the only thing he could utter. Words couldn't describe how much he'd missed Nezumi. There hadn't been a day passing without thinking about him. He stepped closer, clinging to Nezumi with all his might, scared that the next breeze could take him away once again. Nezumi smiled and held him gently. "I won't disappear Shion." He knew the man's fears and he could understand them, but he would keep his word and stay with him. He stroked his hair softly. "Where is Karan?" He looked around to spot the woman but couldn't find her. "Mom's going for a quick errand.. She should be back in half an hour." He looked up smiling, so thrilled telling his mother the good news of Nezumi's return. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you're doing so well Nezumi."

He nodded. "Half an hour?" He moved them a bit so Shion was standing against a table. "That's not long." He smiled and stroked his back teasingly. Indeed half an hour was not long, but long enough to have some fun with Shion he decided. They hadn't seen each other in month but Shion was always in his dreams, teasing him. "E-Eh?" He yelped softly as his bum hit the edge of the table, Nezumi was standing really close to him which made the smaller one nervous. He was well aware of those slender fingers running up and down his back and he arched up a little. Nezumi smiled down at him. "Shion... I missed you." He hugged him close and hid his face in his neck. Normally he wasn't like this but he knew that when he was with Shion he could show his emotions, all of them. He smelled Shion's skin and was soothed right away, he had missed this smell.

Shion let out a small gasp, but slowly a smile curled up his lips. "Welcome back.. Nezumi." He whispered close to Nezumi's ear, his hands wrapping around Nezumi's broad back. He'd missed him terribly, every night before he went to bed he would think back to the times they had.. "Thank you.." He kissed the smaller one again on his lips. "Shall we close the store for today?" He let go of him. He didn't want anyone to walk in when he was about to ravish him.

Shion swiftly nodded, his lips tingling from that sweet kiss. "Yes, mom told me just to close off and go home, she'd go there as well straight from her errands." He smiled, then let go of Nezumi to close the blinds and lock the door. "You must be hungry after such a long trip.. I can see if there are some loafs left from today so we can take them back home." He said cheerfully as he turned the lock.

" I am hungry yes, but not only for food." He said softly, but loud enough for Shion to hear. He walked towards to smaller man and looked into his eyes. "Shion..." His eyes were full of love for the said man. And he heard it, looking up at him again with innocent eyes. Nezumi's voice sounded lingering, making Shion extremely aware of the sudden tense atmosphere. "W-What is it Nezumi?" He said nervously. "A-Are you feeling well?" He looked up in worry. Nezumi chuckled softly. "Still as dense as back then." He wrapped his arms around him. "Shion... I want you." He pulled his body against his and continued with looking into the Shion's eyes. "I think I love you."

The beating of his heart drummed throughout hs whole body, Nezumi loved him? For real? "Nezumi.. I.." He bit his lip before looking him straight in the eye. "I... love you too!"

He smiled and his lips crashed down to meet Shion's. He loved him! Shion really loved him. He was so happy now! He nibbled softly on the said man's lower lip to get access to his sweet cavern. His hands moving down to untie the apron. One day he would make sure that Shion was only wearing that apron and nothing else.

It was like a sudden fire had started burning in Nezumi, because Shion was totally baffled when he felt the guy's lips crashing down on him again, he whimpered as he felt Nezumi's teeth sinking into his plimp lips and opened his mouth to let out shaky breaths. "N-Nezumi.." He cooed, feeling the cords of his apron slide from his slim waist. He quickly entered Shion's mouth with his tongue and started to explore while he slid the apron from his body. While deepening the kiss he started to unbutton his shirt. He was aching for this, and hearing him whimper like that made him grow hard.

Shion didn't know what was coming to him, his hands trembled as he wasn't sure what he should be doing.. The only thing he could do was holding Nezumi's shoulders for support. Nezumi's tongue was roaming inside of his mouth, and Shion hesitated.. Then pressed his tongue to the other's. The said man groaned softly when the soft tongue touched his and he stroked Shion's tongue softly with his. Soon he had opened his shirt and his hands roamed over the soft skin until his hands found his nipples. He drew circles around then and teasingly pinched the buds.

"N-Aah~" Shion suddenly pulled back, body arching at the sudden new sensation. As Shion had never experience anything close to fore play, as well as sex.. He was stunned by how sensitive his body was. "N-Nezumi.." He whimpered hotly, something was going on.. Something strange was happening to him, and he sought comfort in Nezumi, while he was actually the one doing this to him. "Yes?" He moved to his neck and continued to kiss him there, as well suck on his skin and nibble on it too. The taste of his skin was addicting and he couldn't wait to taste it all. "I-I feel... weird.." He whimpered desperately, extending his neck at yet another sensation. His fingers curled up in the fabric of Nezumi's scarf, tugging it slightly as he was confused of what was happening. Nezumi's touches got his body trembling vigorously. "Does it feel bad?" He asked while he continued kissing his neck. He smiled against the skin as on hand made his way down to stroke the bulge in Shion's pants. "N-No.. but.." Shion gasped breathlessly, desperately holding on to Nezumi. It didnt' feel bad at all.. Just weird. It was a sensation he'd never felt before

"But?" He licked his ear teasingly as his hands were busy unbuttoning Shion's pants and pulled them down. He smiled as he saw that Shion was already very hard. "S-Stop.. Nezumi~" He whimpered in response. Those touches were different from the occasional hugs and kisses they'd shared before.. This was the real stuff, and his virgin body was responding to it perfectly. He now stood there, in underwear only; Nezumi controlling him. Nezumi stopped and looked at Shion, his hand moving up to stroke his cheek. "You don't want this?" He asked, hurt in his eyes, but if Shion wasn't ready... He wouldn't make him do it if he wasn't ready yet.

Shion looked up with teary eyes, his cheeks bright red in a mixture of shame and surprise. But he was shaking, trembling from standing near naked in front of Nezumi. Shion never had sex, nor had he really had the urge to experiment with himself or anyone else.. But maybe, with Nezumi.. He then tugged Nezumi's jacket so they were standing close. "Nezumi... p-please be gentle.." Nezumi smilled and kissed him gently, putting all his feelings with him into the kiss. He was so adorable it was hard to imagin that this frail little man fought so hard in the past. He pulled Shion into his arms and held him close to keep him warm. "You may undress me if you want."

Giving him the green light, Shion's shaking hands moved unzip Nezumi's jacket, pushing off of his shoulders. Then came off his shirt, which made Shion gasp; he'd broadened since the last time he'd seen him. Stunned he moved his hands across his chest, his stomach and his sharp defined hipbones. Nezumi chuckled softly. "Enjoying?" He enjoyed Shion's hands on him and when the moved lower to his stomach and hips he sucked in his breath. Shion was such a little vixen even though he probably didn't even know what he was doing to him with his touch. Shion looked up blushing, beaming him a shy, clumsy smile. "Your body changed.." He said softly, leaning against him to feel the warmth of just their bodies close to him.

He smiled and held him close. "I hope the change is to your liking." He kissed him softly and one hand trailed down his back and cupped his bottom eagerly. "Yes.. n-ngh~" Shion let out a shaky gasp, arching closer to Nezumi. It gave a tingling sensation throughout his whole body. He grinned and lifted Shion up only to put him down on the counter. " You like that?" He began to kiss his chest and made a trail of kisses down to his stomach, licking his skin. "A-Ah.. Nezumi.." He covered his mouth with his palm, embarrassed about the sounds that were forced out of him. His other hand had trailed into Nezumi's blue-ish black hair, accidentally taking out the little elastic band that kept his hair in a ponytail, making his long locks fall to his shoulders.

Nezumi looked up at him with his hair framing his face. "Don't.. I want to hear you." He smiled and kissed him passionately before working his way down again and lick the bulge through the fabric of his underwear. He loved hearing Shion moan and squirm under him he decided. And he would claim him as his own. And squirming he did, holding onto Nezumi's shoulders as he tried not to fall off of the counter. What was this.. lingering pleasure that pooled in his crotch as Nezumi licked him like that? He'd removed his hand from his face, then throwing his head back as Nezumi's tongue worked magic on his throbbing erection.

Nezumi smiled and slowly pulled Shion's underwear down so his erection was freed from the cloth prison. He softly blew over the flesh before licking the whole length teasingly. Shion moaned out loudly, Nezumi's hot tongue caused his shaft to twitch in pleasure. He felt it, that weird sensation making him bothered and hot. "N-Nhaa.. Nezumi.." He couldn't help saying his name, it was the only sane thing he could utter when he was like this. He smiled and he moved to suck softly on the head of his erection, his tongue moving over the slit. He wondered how long it would take for Shion to release. He wouldn't mind tasting his juices at all he thought as he continued to suck and lick.

Nezumi groaned softly sending the vibrations over Shion's penis. If Shion enjoyed this already he wondered how he would react during the real thing. Suddenly the pressure in his crotch was slowly becoming unbearable, and without even knowing what was happening he let go. A string of moans erupted from his throat as he came in long jets, shooting them straight into Nezumi's mouth.

Nezumi almost chocked on it as it came surprisingly fast. He quickly swallowed it all and licked Shion clean before looking up at him with a smirk. "Enjoyed that?" He asked teasingly.

Shion looked away totally flustered, his body was still trembling from the aftermath of his first orgasm ever. "W-What... What was that?" He managed to ask shyly. "Your first orgasm I reckon." He smiled and kissed him gently. "And we didn't even reached the best part of this." He stroked his cheek. "Orgasm.. that is..." Shion uttered before Nezumi kissed him, he gasped lightly, but kissed back. The best part? Would that be.. "Are we really going to do it.. Nezumi?" "Only if you want me." He kissed his neck again, he was hard and wanted to take him already. But he had patience.

Shion could almost hit himself for being so inexperienced.. He wanted to do something to make Nezumi feel good; he shuffled impatiently, extending his neck as he felt Nezumi's lips on him again. "N-Nezumi.. I-I don't know what to do.." He admitted in defeat. Nezumi stroked his cheek softly and looked into his eyes. "You don't need to do anything, I'll do the work. " He winked as he kissed him again and brought his hand down to his penis to stroke it again. "Unhh.." Shion moaned in the kiss, his limp cock slowly stiffening at the touch again. That feeling he had earlier returned, and it startled him. His hand clenched Nezumi's arm, trying to hold on to it.

Nezumi grinned and held some fingers to his lips. "Suck them." He said while he continued touching him. He hoped he wouldn't hurt him. Slowly he parted his trembling lips, letting Nezumi's slender fingers slip into his mouth. Shyly he started sucking the digits, his tongue occasionally twirling around them. He let out pleasurable noises, his body arching into the touch more and more. He was slowly getting used to the sensation, and right now he was craving for more.

He took his fingers from his mouth and brought them down. "This might feel strange but I promise you like it later on." He kissed him roughly as he carefully insert one finger into his hole. A sharp pain shot up Shion's spine as a finger intruded him, his body jolted up and moans spilled from his lips. "N-Nezumi!" He screamed out his name in fear, not exactly knowing what was going on. But in defeat he clung to the other. Nezumi moved the finger slowly, fingering him gently. "Sssh relax." He whispered into his ear as he licked along the ear shell. He carefully added a second finger and moved them in and out.

"Ngh b-but.." He yelped, his virgin hole being stretched even wider by another finger. But even though it hurt he could feel Nezumi was being gentle. Unconsciously his walls started to loosen, then contracted around Nezumi's fingers hungrily..

" Shion." He whispered sexily into his ear as he started to scissor his walls to prepare him some more. He hated to hurt him he cared too much for him to hurt him. He knew it would hurt Shion now, but it would turn into pleasure.

"N-Nezumi.. I.." He let out luscious moans, dripping from his plump lips. His body started to react to the pleasure, his cock slowly raising again as the pain was replaced by something much better.. His pain filled sounds switched to shy whimpering as he realized how good Nezumi's fingers felt inside of him. "Shion, this might hurt you." He pulled his fingers out and took off his pants and his underwear. "But it will feel good after a bit, please trust me." He kissed him gently as he guided his penis towards the waiting entrance. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for, to be joined together with the one he loved so dearly. As Nezumi's penis brushed faintly against his entrance, then pushed in with slight force Shion howled in pain, his back arching off of the counter as it felt like he was going to split in half. "A-Aah! Nezumi.. N-No!" He wanted to struggle, but instead it went in deeper, not knowing his walls were sucking him in further.

He kissed Shion's tears away with care. "I'm sorry love." He kissed his lips with love as he waited for Shion to move his hips so he knew Shion was fine with it. Or to tell him to get out because he was hurting him. Shion was panting harshly, trying to get used to the pain.. He tried moving, slowly as his hungry asshole sucked Nezumi in deeper.. Then, the first pleasurable moan slipped of his lips, his cheeks flushing red instantly. "N-Nezumi.." He whimpered softly, his was contracting around his shaft.

Nezumi tried to bit back a moan but he failed as he let out a shaky moan. "God Shion." He held him close against him and kissed his passionately as he started to move slowly, in and out, in and out. Shion was so tight he had a hard time not to come right away.

"Mhnn ah~" Shion's moaned into the kiss, clinging onto the man who's pounding into him. It was a strange, but hot sensation that made Shion moan continuously. His hands roamed over Nezumi's broad back, passing the scar and slid back up again. It felt wrong, but right at the same time. Nezumi moaned and moved faster, rolling his hips slightly. Shion's moans were driving him crazy, just as the tightness. He groaned softly as he felt his lover's hands roam free over his body.

The more Nezumi thrust into him the louder his moans became. Not longer feeling any sign of embarrassment by the sounds that slipped past his luscious lips he grabbed hold onto Nezumi, letting the sensation swallow him whole, or rather, taking Nezumi in up until the hilt. Nezumi moaned as he felt how Shion took him whole, he knew he should be slow and gentle but he couldn't wait any longer. His hold on Shion's hips grew stronger and he started to move in and out very fast. He wanted to find his sweet spot and grinned once he found it, judging the look on his lover's face he was doing a good job.

"N-Nezumi~" Another explosion of ecstasy overwhelmed his trembling body, that same feeling coming back over and over as Nezumi violated him even more. His fingers dug slightly into Nezumi's scapula, holding onto him for dear life. "Scream for me love." Nezumi panted as he moved faster and harder. He was so close to his release, but he wanted to come together with his love. He brought one hand to his penis and started to pump it.

"N-Naah~" Shion threw his head back, moaning at the combination of Nezumi's words and actions, he felt that familiar tension building up in his crotch again.. This time knowing what was going to happen. "Nezumi.. A-Ah. I-I'm gonna.. " Nezumi moaned his lover's name as he came. He moved his hand faster and thrust into Shion with one quick movement hitting his prostate.

As Nezumi's sperm hit his spot dead on it trigged Shion, coming the second time that evening in strings of hot semen that splattered against Nezumi's chest as well as his own, moaning like a madman before he slumped on the counter, a sweaty mess. Nezumi panted and slowly pulled out of Shion, before hugging him close and kissing him with love. "I love you Shion." He smiled and his smile reached his eyes. Even though he was tired he lifted Shion up and put him down on a chair. "I'll clean the mess."

Shion kissed back slowly, out of breath, but he smiled back a similar smile back at Nezumi. "Nezumi.. I love you too.." He uttered sweetly, though exhausted as he got put on the chair. He shivered as he felt the fluids slip out of him as he sat, he looked at Nezumi. "I-I'll help!" Nezumi chuckled as he put on his boxers. "Well if you can walk, you may help." He put on his jeans and started to clean everything. "Okay.." He tried to get himself up by pushing himself off the chair, but a stinging pain shot up his spine as he did, making him sit immediately whimpering at the slight pain.

He quickly walked to his lover and kissed him gently. "I'm sorry, no worry I will clean and then I'll carry you home." He smiled and cleaned Shion gently before helping him dress. Shion watched the other as he tried to catch his breath.. Nezumi sure cared about him, and... what they just did.. Shion was still experiencing the afterglow of it. He sure was tired, and his mother would definitely ask them questions once they got home like this.. He lifted himself slightly as Nezumi helped him dress, and he held his shoulders as he stood up, biting his lip slightly at the pain. "I-Is it really ok?" He kissed him again. "Yes, now be a good boy." He winked and cleaned the last bit. "Which cakes did you mention earlier? The ones we should take home?" He took a box for the cakes.

"Hmm~" He hummed slightly in the kiss, getting used to Nezumi's delicious lips. "Well, there are some cherry pies that were due today, but mom said I could take them home as leftover." He held onto the chair, trying to stand on his wobbly legs. "No no mister "I'll save bloody No.6" sit down! I'll take the cakes and then I'll carry you home!" He took the pies and suddenly stopped. "... Shion?" Shion had just sat down as Nezumi called out his name again, he looked up surprised. "Eh?"

Nezumi bit his lip and had a faint blush on his face as he held the pink frilly apron up. "Next time.. Only wear this?"

Upon seeing he frilly pink apron, the one his mother made him wear when he helped her out.. He blushed beet red. "W-What? Wear .. only that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh what will happen next? OwO<strong>

**Please review!**

**Much love from Therys and Lady.**


End file.
